plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Three-Nut
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Pea Nut Plant |trait = None |ability = When a Plant is played, that Plant's becomes 3 . |flavor text = They say two heads are better than one. Three-Nut just took the next evolutionary step.}} Three-Nut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 3 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability sets the strength of every plant to 3 when one is played. This ability persists until all Three-Nuts are removed from the field. Origin It is based on a regular , but with an additional head, hence Three-Nut's name. It may also be based on the case of real life peanuts having three or more nuts instead of the usual two. Its name is a portmanteau of "three," referring to its heads, strength, and ability, and "Pea-Nut," the Plants vs. Zombies 2 plant it is based on. Its name also sounds, and is spelled similar to "tree nut," which are nuts that grow from trees. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Pea Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Plant is played, that Plant's becomes 3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description They say two heads are better than one. Three-Nut just took the next evolutionary step. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 * |2 }} Strategies With Three-Nut is a very powerful card in the right deck, especially decks that mostly consist of low-strength plants. Nut decks are a good example, as not only does Three-Nut benefit from nut synergy. While the strength boost is useless if you are using Health-Nut or Pecanolith, it will at least prevent your nuts from being wiped out by Weed Spray. But to achieve that, its low health must be remedied. Fortunately, the Guardian class has plenty of health-boosting cards, such as Bubble Up, Steel Magnolia, and Smackadamia. The best thing about Three-Nut's ability is that it instantly makes the affected plants immune to the efficient instant-kill tricks like Weed Spray or Rocket Science (although the plant loses strength), so the only thing you have to worry is Knockout. It is also a counter to , as Three-Nut's ability will override Black Hole's. If you play as Grass Knuckles, you can take a step further by playing , rendering most, if not all, your 3-strength plants immune to all instant kill, damaging, and strength-lowering tricks. Spudow is likely the best hero to use with this, as he can play many cheap cards, such as or Shroom for Two, which will all become stronger due to Three-Nut's ability. This can be useful for decks that do not have Pineclones. Poppin' Poppies can also be used to similar effect. However, using Three-Nut also means that your choices of plants are limited, as any plant with over 4 strength will be weakened by Three-Nut. Three-Nut also has rivals, those being Pecanolith, who enables your high-health plants to do more damage (although it will decrease over time), and Onion Rings, who is able to strengthen a wider variety of plants in not only their strength, but also their health. But fortunately, they also lack in some aspects compared to Three-Nut, so it isn't completely inferior to them. Against Three-Nut can become a dangerous card if not dealt with right away. Due to its measly health stat of 2, taking it out is not a difficult task, but it can easily be protected with a Team-Up plant. The class is best at taking it out, due to having access to Bungee Plumber, The Chickening, and Gizzard Lizard. While its ability is troublesome for Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Rocket Science users, Knockout should be able to destroy a few plants affected by it. For a whole group, cards like Sneezing Zombie are more recommended so Weed Spray can be used. However, only The Smash can perform this combo. Gallery ThreeNutNewStat.jpg|Three-Nut's statistics ThreeNut.png|Three-Nut's sprites ThreeNutNewCard.jpg|Three-Nut's card ThreeNutGrayedCard.jpg|Three-Nut's grayed out card Three-Nut cardface.png|Three-Nut's card image Be strong for mother.png|HD Three-Nut ThreeNutPlayed.jpg|Three-Nut being played Hoo hoo.png|Three-Nut on the field Hoo hoo hoo.png|Three-Nut attacking from the player's point of view ThreeNutAttackingZombieView.jpg|Three-Nut attacking from the opponent's point of view Boo hoo.png|Three-Nut destroyed Frost nut.png|Three-Nut frozen ThreeNutHealthStrength.jpg|Three-Nut with 3 /2 WeThreeAreShrunk.jpg|Three-Nut shrunken by Shrink Ray ShieldedThreeNut.jpg|Three-Nut shielded ThreeNutonEyespore.jpg|Three-Nut Fused with Eyespore OozingtheThreeNut.jpg|Alien Ooze being played on Three-Nut Old ThreeNut3UnfinishedStats.png|Three-Nut's statistics ThreeNut22.png|Three-Nut's card And now, a nut that sounds like an owl.png|Three-Nut activating its ability OldThreeNutattacking.jpg|Three-Nut attacking from the player's point of view Trivia *Its description is the second time the phrase "two heads are better than one" has been referenced. The first is in Three-Headed Chomper's description. See also * Category:Super-rare plants Category:Pea cards Category:Nut cards Category:Plants Category:Colossal cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Peashooting plants